Kazumi Hikaru
The Soul Eater; Personality- A rather strong and powerful demon lord; Hikaru often appears to be aloof and indifferent, rarely showing any emotion other than the likes of annoyance or dissatisfaction. Although, he thinks highly of himself and can be cruel toward others, he's quite protective of those serving him. Caring very little for others, he has a strong belief that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal leaving for them to be ultimately expendable. He does, truly believe that struggle is the only way for survival. Hence the quote, "Survival of the Fittest", rings quite true in retrospect. However, although he's quite indifferent and crude, Hikaru does have a deep hatred for someone he knew long ago. This man, that he had taken for his own. Greedy and lustful, Hikaru bound a male by the name of "Chibara" to his ownership, in a very intimate way. Well, the day Chibara defied Hikaru, he turned cold and lost all sense of adoration or love toward others. In another sense, Hikaru can appear to be quite laid back and social. Then again, who's to know behind the disinterest he shows toward nearly everyone. Sly and cunning, Hikaru has yet to fail at persuasion of others to become that of his own. Yes, he does seem like a rather sexual beast, however, this isn't entirely true. Two of his sins known, are Avarice and Lust, the other is Gluttony. Feeding upon fresh human souls, is one of his favorite indulgments. But alas, with one such as he, he cannot settle for just any mere soul to eat. He is very picky, and believes decadence over just anything is preferable. Meaning it must possess some sort of delicasy in order for him to even smell it. Appearance- Hikaru wears a ton of black. Which is odd due to the manner black contrasts against his rather frail-looking, porcelain pale complexion. From top to shoe he wears a rather fancy get up. A sleek black, button down dress tee, stitched with what seems to be fine silk, he wears it as if it were never wrinkled, never tarnished. Down to his slick black dress pants, they're about equal in seeming to be made from very fine threads. The shoe of choice, would be black leather dress boots that go no higher than the lower ankle. Those boots, are also made from the most fine leather that could be found, nimble hands must have been the key behind his attire's creation. Now, the last piece of clothing. This would be the rather eerie appearing, long black cloak he wears. The lower hem is full of tears and rips. Tattered and torn, when the cloak billows out behind him, it seems to do so in an eerie manner that makes him appear very shadow-like, as if he were truly a creature of shadows itself. Needless to say, the cloak, when he stands still, is always billowed out to the left or right, depending on which leg he uses for support. When he's seen without said clothing item, he's typically wearing a simple zip up jacket, black t-shirt, and dark-blue jeans that have tears and rips on the front from upper thigh to mid-shin. History; Dark As Crimson; クリムゾンとして暗い The sight a satin soft liquid strolling down the likes of a porcelain fragile flesh, appear, they bead in streams from each frail flesh corner of the mouth. Stopping just short of the jawline the beads begin to pool. From the likes of gentle lashes surrounded the finesse of clear protection about hued opti, more of these beads fall. Their tinge to the ghostly colour of the porcelain flesh come to be deep in hues of red. Crimson. Such a colour, it exist as the life sustinance of all humaniod known life. This liquid flow through tube-like structures known as veins, but will protrude from unintentional incisions to the flesh. Whether a small scratch, or large gash. This source of crimson flow out in many manners. The only manner in which it has not just a mere flow would be seen in the midst of battle. Beaten down, the embodiment leak this liquid as if it were coming from a never ending source. That is, only until the format can no longer hold onto life from a great loss of this peculiar plasma-typed liquid. It seems many cannot keep grasp upon their spirits when such a thing is lost in high quantity, in any formatted embodiment. Regretful, the specific happening was occuring for two young men. Yet, this was in no 'normal' manner. On one, this satin soft liquid stream from dual puncture wounds on the exposed flesh to the left of the throat. On the other, it dyed the lips from a painted hue of frail rose pink, to this deep crimson. The liquid, it dripped from a single corner of his mouth. Meanwhile, the younger male with the puncture wounds lay there on the ground his charcoal hued locks being stained and knotted by it. What was it that happened there? Predator stalking and dominating his prey, could it be this vulgar scene be such an incident? It seems that this gore, the sadism in all its levels has shown itself in this very moment. Yet, the true reasons as to why this has come to the attention of a near passer-by, all unknown. The male which kneel over the bleeding younger male, glare up at the stranger with demonic eyes...a hissed growl lodged deep in his throat. The sound, as it eminate out of that imprisonment, it echo out as if this man were some beast from the evils beyond. Not such a lovely sight. A frightening one at that. It would only be as the passer-by took off running that the man turn his eyes to the one nearly on his deathbed on the cold concrete below, he showed sympathy in those dark eyes. Oh, how intriguing! How grotesque! Such a strange imagery of possible romance! Still, for what reason could it have been that this happened? *--All other insights to history have yet to be fully revealed.-- The Contract; As it is known, Hikaru is a gluttonous, yet totally picky, demon lord. He craves souls as his main meal, then turns to crave the obediant service of a bound underling. In light of his true desires, Hikaru developed a means of keeping those he claim bound to him inevitably. Thus, he created "The Contract of Ebody Cries". This contract, this binding, would only be used upon the likeness of the most intriguing of creatures, those what highly peek his fancy and internal desires. Avaricious and Lustful, Hikaru's techniques are more tormenting than believed. The binding is as easy to obey as it is to angering Hikaru with defiance. Thus, the formerly bound, "Chibara", was inevitably brought to his own demise through this contract. The Key to Binding-- Wouldn't it be typical, to possess someone's undying loyalty by blood binding and life threatening circumstances? That is precisely the point, although a common method, this binding isn't what any one could ever believe it to be. A very ominous use in methods, but to he, amusing none the less.Hikaru possesses a different type of plasmatic liquid in his circulatory system. Inevitable, and obvious, one would believe his blood is thick, crimson, and normal alike any other creature. However, this odd is easily defied when he's cut, or bleeds in any form. Black, darker than night itself, driplets of this liquid that course through his veins would slowly slip from any wound oriface. This black blood is not only eye catching and mysterious, it has a chemical composure that is deadly to any other than he if the dormant poison were activated within it. More or less, this isn't the most friendliest of ways to place one under the contract, now is it? The Act of Binding-- About the manner which Hikaru binds those to being his loyal ones, hasn't been revealed. Abilities; Presently, nothing is known about his abilities whether they be natural or trained for.... Relationships; Only true known relation the rather vagabond-like demon lord possesses, at present, is to the likes of the personified scythe, Reliable Recreant. Category:Twisted Trails Category:Character Insight